Stuff
by MarichatTrash01
Summary: Marinette was going to meet with Alya but was running late so Alya decided that she should go the girl. What was Marinette doing that made her forget meeting with her friend.
1. Chapter 1

STUFF

"Marinette, your friend Alya is here now!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

Well crap the girl thought. She needed time and an excuse fast.

"I will be down in five, just have to find my phone." She yelled back and hoped that would give her enough time to put on clothes and get rid of the black cat in her bed.

She had changed in to her usual outfit pink pant, white t-shirt and a black jacket. With her phone and kwami in her bag she began to head downstairs. Only to meet a somewhat irritated mother and a friend who was anxious to tell her the latest scoop of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Sorry it took some time. I was doing... stuff." That had to be a good enough of an excuse for now, but before she could go anywhere she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard that black cats voice.

"I'm stuff." That was all he said and before Marinette could think she turned around to return to her room. She barely made it before hearing someone running after her.

"Hey girl, you have to explain what have you and Chat Noir done?" Alya yelled after her as long as she made it to her room, she would be "safe".

Marinette got to her room bur forgot to lock the trapdoor so Alya burst in demanding an explanation.

"Alya, you are smart I think you know what Cat and I did. Do I really have to tell you?" she asked.

"No, you don't buuut I want to hear you say it." Alya laughed back. She was practically rolling around laughing.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that funny!" Marinette shouted at her friend.

"Marinette just say it. Please, we can forget that this ever happened after that." She knew that Alya will never let her forget this but she gave in.

"Fine, I had sex with Chat Noir. Happy now? "she grunted.

"Yes, oh gush. Do you think your mom has killed him yet or can we still save him from an unfortunate fate?" Alya suddenly realised that they had left him alone downstairs with Marinettes mother, who had just received some news she did not want to hear.

"Oh no, we should head back down before it'd to late then." She answered, starting to go down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***In school***

" **Hey girl, I can't believe you slept with Chat Noir." Alya basically screamed in the middle of the classroom at least according to Marinette.**

" **Alya! Shut it, someone can hear you." She exclaimed worried that a certain someone would hear her friend.**

" **What? I don't think Adrien care and isn't he friends with Chat Noir?" She had a point if Adrien knew anything its because Chat told him.**

" **Yeah, you right but still. Don't talk so loud about it in school."**

" **Girls, quiet now. You can talk during lunch." They heard Miss Bustier loud and clear but did they listen? No, they kept on talking but just so their teacher wouldn't notice.**

 ***Later** *

"Mari!? Marinette? Can I talk to you?" Adrien? Why would Adrien want to talk to her? But she stopped in her tracks to wait for the boy telling Alya she would catch up.

"Adrien? Why, what um Hey." Marinette said smiling at him when she finished waiting for a response, at least he didn't run away from her.

"Mari, I have no idea how to say this but I just have to go for it. You slept with Chat? That what he told me and sometimes you just shouldn't trust him."

WHAT! Did Adrien say now? Chat Noir told him? She was doomed. She would live her life locked up in her room never go out just sitting there with Tikki.

"Yea... yeah. It's true. Please just don't tell anyone." It was bad enough that you know she thought. Screaming internally to get away. Lucky for her Mr. Damocles voice could be heard throughout the whole school.

"Akuma alert, Akuma alert. There is no need to panic. Just pack up your things go home and wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir too clear this out."

Thank you, Marinette thought, time to be ladybug then.

"Um I have to go Mari but I'll catch up with you later." That's it, that was all Adrien said before running away. Probably to get his thing then head home.

"Well Tikki time to be Ladybug." She said as she let her kwami out of her purse.

"Just say the words, Marinette" Tikki squealed, happy she could help.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"


	3. Chapter 3

The fight with the Akuma went smoothly it didn't destroy to much of the city not that it mattered the Lucky Charm fixed it anyway. But now Ladybug had to face a certain cat and talk with him for real.

"Bugaboo, tell me. Why it would be a problem to reveal our identities?" Chat asked the stupidest question well that's what Marinette thought at least and she didn't want him to know that the girl he slept with actually are Ladybug.

"Chat, you know why and we don't have much time before we de-transform. We have to go now." It would be hard for her to keep the truth away for him much longer but she had to try. Just for a little more. "Bugout. Bye Chaton see you later." And off she goes flying over the houses in Paris the city of love.

"Tikki, what should I do? I have no idea if it's bad to know each other's identities anymore." Marinette was lying on her bed thinking which did not go so well.

"Marinette what do you want? What does your heart tell you? You know that you don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

"I know Tikki but I kind of want to but I'm scared what if he disapproves of me being Ladybug, what if he hates the idea of me being a superhero."

"Marinette please just cheer up and don't think about it so much, if you want to tell the boy then you will and if not then you won't."

"Yeah, Tikki you're right but I slept with him as Marinette and I think that can complicate it."

Marinette felt like she was at a crossroad her heart tells her one thing but her mind told her another. But what should she listen to her mind or her heart?

 **A.N: So I know it's short but I wanted to get something up and sad news I'm failing math, that means I don't have as much time to write new chapters. So if it don't comes a new chapter in a couple of weeks you know why. I just** **don't hope weeks will turn into months. But enough of that, I hope you liked this chapter and if you did please leave a review, like and/or follow the storie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug sat on a rooftop looking over the city, deep in thoughts. The noise of someone walking behind her had her jolting, turning around to see who it was. The girl calmed as she saw it was just a cat, her cat.

"Hi, Chaton." She said smiling as she sat down ones again.

"Hello, Bugaboo. I didn't think I would find you tonight." He told her returning the smile as he sat down beside her. She grinned.

"Well usually I'm not out this late, but I had to think and my room seemed so small."

"Oh, that's why I am out so often actually. But what is on your mind? Has it been bothering you for a long time now?" Ladybug looked up at him and he wondered if she would tell him or not.

"Actually, it has to do with you, Cat." She talked fast and turned away from him as soon as she was done talking not daring to watch as he took in her words, not daring to watch him as he asked more questions.

"Bugaboo, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I would like it if you told me. As long as you feel like I should know." He watched as she took a deep breath steading herself and then the words came.

"You know how you always wanted to know my identity, you always pushed for a reveal and I have always said no. Well now my heart is telling me to tell you everything my feelings and who I really am but my mind still says no. I don't know what to do, I want you to know but I am afraid of what you will think of me and I'm scared that you will be disappointed when you find out who I am under the mask." She looked down to her lap refusing to look up at him where he sat smiling from what he just heard.

"Milady. You only tell me what you're comfortable with me knowing, but I'm curious. What are your feelings for me?" Cat asked her and she resorted to look up at him as she started to talk.

"I um I always seen you as a friend only a friend for a long time but I have grown to like you as more than just a friend but I like someone else to, someone I don't have a chance with." She sighed turning away as her face got warm and she could only hope that Chat couldn't see her blush.

"What is his name, this rivalry of mine?" Ladybug heisted as she took in what he just asked but decided to follow her heart and tell him.

"His name is Adrien Agrest and he came in to my life just before you did."

They sat in silence for a while both of then processing what has just been said to the other.

"Ladybug, I like no I love you and I would really like to get to know you and maybe you can reveal your identity to me and I can to the same for you."

"Yeah, that would be nice but the reveal part not now I still have to figure some stuff out."

Even though he just wanted to say the words so she could see him without the mask he didn't he respected that she wanted to wait and he sat with her for the rest of the night neither of them said a word except for when they told each other goodbye in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien laid in his bed thinking of the night, every scene unfolding in his memory.

'Ladybug likes me, she actually likes me both as Adrien and Chat Noir.' This thought was going through his mind a thousand times before he got up. He just couldn't believe that the girl he fell head over heels for actually likes him back. The only problem he had is Marinette, he slept with her of course as his superhero self to.

What is he supposed to do with that he likes her a lot but doesn't know how to procced with those feelings.

He jumped in the shower his thoughts trailing off to stuff like what he should eat or what he is supposed to do for the day. It was a Saturday so he could spend it however he liked.

"Plagg what should I do?" he asked his kwami as he sat down on the couch.

"Kid, I don't know, ask her out. Now give me CHEEEEESEE."

He sighed as he stood up to get a wheel of camembert for his kwami. Mabey, it wasn't that bad of an idea to ask his lady out, but she would probably say no and then he would just go home and sulk. No, he had to come up with an idea, some way to get to know her without asking her out, but how?


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien was standing on the balcony, blankets spread around in the middle with candles placed in the center and on the outside of the blankets. "Plagg, what do you think?" he looked around for his kwami though he quickly found him lying on the blankets.

Plagg looked up when his young master called his name and groaned "Kid it looks wonderful, can you like just transform and be done with this whole date thing?"

He looked around at the sight one last time then calling out. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" as he jumped the roof tops of Paris looking for Ladybug, he started to imagine the possibility that she could turn him down. What would he do if that happened? After the talk they had how would he handle a rejection?

After an hour of searching the city with no results he decided to go to Marinette and ask her if she knew anything.

He slowly knocked on the door leading down to her room and waited for her to open which happened quite quickly.

"Oh, hey Chat. What are you doing here?" she looked up at him before she stepped down from the ladder to let him in.

"Well I was looking for Ladybug, but I can't seem to find her." He told her as he made his way down the ladder and in to her room. "I wanted to ask her something. Do you maybe know where she may be?"

"No, how would I know where Ladybug is? But I can tell her that you want to meet her."

"Really? You would do that? Tell her to meet me at the Eiffel tower at sunset." He looked at Marinette with new hope, maybe he could do this today after all.

Marinette in return only giggled at him and simply nodded. "But you should go the sun will set soon."

And at that he jumped out of the trapdoor leading to her balcony and was off to the Eiffel tower. Now that he had done the easy part there was only the hard one left.

 **A.N/ I hope you liked this chapter and you can feel free to leave a review, favorite the story and follow it. I now that all of the chapters are like really short but I think I will keep it that way. It will be easier for me to write them if I keep them short and hopefully I will be able to post more soon.**


End file.
